


e nunca sonhei que perderia alguém como você

by DuendeJunior



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, the ship is mostly implied
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law gira a caixa de madeira em suas mãos, incerto do que fazer com ela, ou com si mesmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	e nunca sonhei que perderia alguém como você

**Author's Note:**

> Para o primeiro (que eu me lembre) Challenge de Angst do Twitter. Prompt: “ _One half of your OTP finds a Christmas present from their beloved, now two weeks gone, hidden in the back of a closet_ ”.
> 
> Título retirado da música _Wicked Game_ , de Chris Isaak.

Law gira a caixa de madeira em suas mãos, incerto do que fazer com ela, ou com si mesmo.

Ainda podia ver o sorriso de Luffy quando este colocara a caixa em suas mãos e dissera que ele só podia abrir no Natal. Questionara-o no dia, querendo saber que tática o outro sugeria para descobrir se o Natal já tinha chegado ou não - afinal, estavam no Novo Mundo, se orientando apenas com bússolas de funcionamento misterioso e um bocado de sorte. Quanto mais perto de Raftel chegavam, mais imprevisíveis elas ficavam e mais a percepção de tempo se alterava. Luffy apenas sorrira para ele e respondera que ele saberia quando o dia de abri-la chegasse.

Law se lembra daquele sorriso, de sol desimpedido pelas nuvens, e o compara com o sorriso desafiador da batalha final, que não se apagara mesmo depois que o golpe final da Marinha - que já havia matado Zoro - o acertara. Law se lembra de Nico Robin escapando da destruição apenas para avisá-lo, se lembra de Eustass Kid lutando ao seu lado, se lembra do barulho infernal e do fogo.

E se lembra dos Chapéus de Palha deitados na areia, juntos até na morte, e do silêncio ensurdecedor quebrado apenas por seu grito de ódio.

Ele brinca com o fecho da caixa, estranhamente trabalhado para algo vindo de Luffy - talvez a navegadora ou o cozinheiro o tivessem instruído a escolher aquela. Talvez ele tivesse pedido ajuda e outra pessoa tivesse escolhido o que quer que estivesse ali dentro.

Sua garganta ainda dói e arranha, mas sente vontade de gritar de novo. De fazer a caixa em pedaços, de jogá-la no mar e nunca mais pensar naquilo.

Os olhos e o sorriso de Luffy o encaram em suas memórias.

“ _Quando for o dia certo de abrir você vai saber, shishishi~._ ”

Por fim, acaba devolvendo a caixa ao lugar onde a encontrou, debaixo das roupas amontoadas no baú perto de sua pequena cama. Não consegue imaginar o que pode encontrar ali dentro, mas seja lá o que for, é algo que chega tarde demais para ajudá-lo.

Talvez o dia certo nunca mais chegue.


End file.
